wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Umbral Spectres
The Umbral Spectres are a Loyalist Space Marine Chapter comprised entirely of Primaris Space Marines during the most recent Ultima Founding from the lineage of the stalwart and heroic Ultramarines. This Chapter fought throughout the Indomitus Crusade as a part of the Unnumbered Sons - the legion of newly revealed Primaris Space Marines created from the lineage of all the original First Founding Loyalist Space Marine Chapters. Following the end of the Indomitus Crusade, after over a century of fighting, the Unnumbered Sons were broken down and became separate Chapters of their own. The Umbral Spectres were one such Chapter, becoming a part of the wider Adeptus Astartes, and allowed to pursue their own objectives and forge their own path. Chapter History The Umbral Spectres are a Successor Chapter of the Ultramarines, founded at the end of the Indomitus Crusade and the breaking up of the Unnumbered Sons primaris legion. Their behaviour patterns changed drastically in the decades following; showing themselves to favour stealth, unique units and ever-changing company compositions depending on the battlefields they find themselves upon conditions. The Chapter after it’s activation has gained a reputation for their unique approach to warfare and a different viewpoint of the ''Codex Astartes'', treating it like suggestions rather than the holy document it was considered to be by their primogenitors and most of their brother successor chapters. This sentiment has caused some friction with other Chapters, particularly where cooperation was required between two or more chapters. however it has put them into Their first campaign was against the Tau Empire. Their recent expansion efforts during the campaigns duration was turned as the Chapter capitalised on multiple weaknesses within the Tau Battlesuits including a major software flaw that Umbra himself discovered that has since been "patched" to quote the strange terminology sometimes used by Umbra. Through that victory, the campaign turned into a deadlock for a key period of three months. The Spectres left after the Fulminators Chapter came to reinforce, launching a full scale counter-attack to drive the Tau out of the system to make way for refugees from other conflicts. The Chapter had disappeared from Imperial space for a short time but before they went missing, they began to stage large scale reforms among accompanying Astra Militarium regiments, providing them with weapons and vehicles atypical or Illegal of guardsmen usage, such as Land Raiders recovered from a Space Hulk. The status of those regiments has since been confirmed with the re-emergence of the chapter, they had been separated from the chapter with much better equipment and state of morale than before they went with the chapter, they are currently being monitored for any suspicious activity. More recently due to the chapters extended interaction with Astra Millitarum regiments rumours have spread that the chapter's armour does not even reflect light and that the blue highlights seemingly glow in contrast to their darker than void armour. Vigilus The chapter played a small role in the Vigilus conflict having a companies worth of their marines present during the conflict, Ultramarine observers have taken note of the blackshield squadron that had accompanied the chapter and the approach they took to the conflict working with local PDF and Guardsman forces to repel various threats. They also gifted rare weapons and vehicles to those working with them, a practice that had been documented in other encounters with Astra Millitarum forces. Notable Campaigns *'War of the Beast' - Kill teams of Multiple Proto-Primaris Astartes are activated to defend the Primaris Project from Orc attack Multiple teams contain Astartes that will eventually become members of the Umbral Spectres, secrecy of the project was maintained by the Astartes guarding the project's entrance from within. the force was deactivated and placed back into stasis when the threat to the Sol system subsided. *'Repelling the 5th Sphere Expansion' - The Chapter's first independent combat engagement as a chapter was against the Tau in support of the beleaguered astra millitarum defenders of a recently conquered and still unnamed world, the Tau had sent a fleet to the planet to conquer it for themselves prior to the imperials, but their slower FTL drives made them arrive after the imperium had taken the world. the imperial guard forces sent with the colonists were outnumbered by the Tau till the Umbral Spectres arrived and turned the tide into a stalemate before the Fulminators arrived and helped finally push out the Tau forces. Chapter Beliefs For a Successor Chapter of the vaunted Ultramarines, the Umbral Spectres feel they have grown beyond the need to adhere to the rigid dictates of the ''Codex Astartes''. Despite their independence and bellicose nature, they still venerate their gene-father as other Scions of Guilliman Chapters do, for the Umbral Spectres' oaths of allegiance are sworn to him and the the Master of Mankind. Though they look upon the Codex Astartes as a foundation for their way of life, they do not literally follow its teachings through blind orthodoxy, for to do so would be both foolish and unwise. The Umbral Spectres do not believe in rigidly adhering to dogma, for this is what has led to much of the stagnation and apparent difficulties that currently runs rampant throughout the wider Imperium. Chapter Gene-Seed Officially the Chapters Gene Seed is from Ultramarine stocks, however a corpse of one of their marines has been recovered with intact gene seed that does not match the gene seed provided for tithes. Few fragmentary records show the gene-seed may be 'Chimeric', as it has been adulterated or somehow altered during its creation. Chapter Organisation the bulk of the chapter is organised around specialised Divisions based on Tactical specialisations, the Intercessor, Aggressor, Inceptor and Vanguard divisions, However mixed temporary codex standard companies are created when a force is split off from the bulk of the chapter's forces for any purpose. Chapter Combat Doctrine The Umbral Spectres fight similar to other Ultramarine successors, though the Spectres tend to be quite divergent in their combat views and in the use of the Codex Astartes. Therefore at times they find themselves at odds with some of the more riged Codex-Compliant Chapters. Chapter Fleet The Umbral Spectres Chapter fleet is known to contain the following starships: *''Terra's Legacy'' (Battle Barge) - The Flagship and only Battle-Barge of the Umbral Spectres Chapter Fleet, the almost heretical design of this craft is minimalist compared to other ships of its class, with its sensor towers removed and the sensor's further integrated into the hull. the Main Bride has also been removed and replaced by a new Bridge buried under the thicker Armour. Its relatively new with its construction beginning at the start of the Indomitus Crusade and ending just as the Umbral Spectres were formed. It was created to be an example of removing unnecessary parts of Battle-Barge design, so its Unique until it's design is proven in its service. Notable Members *'Chapter Master Umbra' - Umbra is a mysterious Astartes found in the aftermath of the Siege of Terra with the now relic plasma Spear of Darkness. His name has not been disclosed to many persons and the nickname Umbra was given to him after founding the Umbral Spectres. The name stuck and became the name many knew him by afterwards. During the Indominus Crusade he lead an Intercessor company within the Unnumbered Sons, leading from the front in the heraldry of the Ultramarines before being chosen by the Primarch to become the Chapter Master of the Umbral Spectres at the crusades end. his whereabouts are currently not known as with the bulk of his chapter. Deathwatch Service The chapter has not sent any marines to service within the deathwatch as of yet. Chapter Relics *''Spear of Darkness'' - A unique Plasma weapon utilising stabilised plasma held within a Magnetic Field shaped into a blade of crackling darkness, it is the Signature weapon of Chapter Master Umbra. despite its plain unadorned and fragile silver shell it is potent and capable of slicing through Terminator armour. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Umbral Spectres primarily wear black coloured battle-plate with blue on their shoulder pauldron trim and the Aquila or Imperialis on the plastron (chest guard). Veterans have been observed wearing a variation of the usual colours, with silver faceplates and a silver Imperialis. A white coloured squad specialty symbol is stenciled on the left poleyn (knee guard), which indicates a battle-brother's assigned squad specialty (Battleline, Fire Support, Close Support, Veteran or Command). A white numbered gothic numeral stenciled on the right poleyn indicates company assignment. Chapter Badge The Umbral Spectres' Chapter badge is a blue coloured, oval-style circle, whose exact meaning is unclear. Many Imperial scholars theorise that no meaning has been attached to it as it was designed to be a blank canvas for the chapter's deed, to bring it meaning to the people of the Imperium. Relations Allies Enemies Notable Quotes Feel free to add your own By: Feel free to add your own About: Category:Chimeric Geneseed Category:Fleet-Based Chapters Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Ultramarines Successors Category:Ultima Founding